Fire Dancer
by The Eeveelution Kid
Summary: Rokon has moved around a lot, and hasn't always been a happy kid. His new school on the West Coast makes it unlivable, or at least for the first few minutes. A chain of events spur from nowhere, and leave Rokon, and his two new friends with an incredible discovery about themselves, the world, and what they should do with it. It will be on a string after all.


Author's Note: So, here we go with a new story, again. I have been trying to get a grasp on this one for well over a year, so I'm proud that I finally put this sad little chapter together. I'm not sure how long I want this to be, but I don't think it will be one of my regular 10 chapter stories, since I'm actually putting a deal of planning into this. So, for anybody reading, please enjoy. Here are a few heads up to Fire Dancer.

First of all, this story will be rated M, for adult situation, language, explicit sexual content, (Possibly)incest, violence, use of alcohol and/or drugs.  
You have been warned.

Next, since I may only put two categories on the story, I do believe I have chosen the following.  
Adventure  
Humor  
Suspense  
Hurt/Comfort  
Romance  
Family/Friendship

Lastly, I can only place four characters, so here the main six.  
Vulpix  
Glaceon  
Leafeon  
Sandshrew  
Azurill  
Umbreon

Now without further adieu, I bring to you Fire Dancer.

* * *

My name is Rokon Summers. I was born in Miami, Florida, but we've moved around so much; I've never been able to like one place enough to call it a hometown. The longest I've lived anywhere was around four years, San Antonio, Texas. Where was it now? San Diego, California if I wasn't mistaken. I detested the idea of it. Stoners, skaters, and surfers, everywhere. At least that's what I've heard. I'm moving there with my two older twin brothers, Kyukon, and Gray. They're more or less everything I could ask for. Everything's got its upsides and downsides, right?

As we pulled into the neighborhood we'd be living in, I couldn't help but feel that horrible feeling of déjà vu. The house was large, and looked as generic as all the houses around it. Two stories, and a drab gray color, a large wooden door, and a garage next to it, and the driveway to get there. Yup, almost just like the last place.

"Don't you two ever get tired of moving?" I asked from the back seat. Gray turned around to me, and smiled softly.

"You ask this every time Rokon, but yeah, I do." He replied, his eyes aimed down. "At this point, we could open up a business to move for people."

"Yeah, and there goes another person I don't see enough." I muttered in reply, looking down at my folded hands in my lap. "Rokon," called Kyukon, looking at me through the rearview from his spot in the driver's seat.

"I know you're not eye to eye on terms with mom, or dad, but just look on the bright side of this." I mimicked his next words perfectly.

"New neighbors, new school, new people." We said in unison.

"Quit doing that!" Kyukon snapped. I smiled at him wryly. His glare used to be enough to set me straight, but it lost its intimidating nature a while back. Even he could see it no longer had an effect on me. Suddenly, the car pulled to a halt, and we were in the driveway.

"New home, sweet home." Gray said, smiling broadly. We all chuckled, and stepped from the car, each door closing in a swift symphony. Our minivan was packed and loaded with the possessions we liked to carry with us; several bungee cords tied three mattresses and a decent sized sofa on top of them, and our boxes of personal shit. We scribbled our names on them…Well, scorched our names on them, and held them in the back. The movers would bring the rest.

"So," Kyukon began, grinning. "Think you'll finally get a girlfriend Ro?" he asked, looking over to me, oh his grin was making him look like an idiot.

"I don't know," I responded, grinning back at him. "Think you'll quit setting shit on fire whenever you break wind?" I asked. He grumbled, and wandered to the front door. Gray and I exchanged humorous looks. Too bad it was true. Even when I was into them, I never had much luck with girls. And yes, if Kyukon farted, even a little bit, there would be a spear of flame rocketing out of his ass. It was a medical thing, but we still pissed ourselves laughing whenever he did. Our mother had never thought it was funny, so he used to do it intentionally.

Swinging the door open, Kyukon stepped inside, and so did I, following Gray shortly after.

Oh! One thing I never did tell you all. If you didn't guess from my name, we're all from the vulpine line. I'm a vulpix, and Kyukon and Gray are ninetales. Gray has a medical thing too, where his pelt is silver, and the ends of his tails are blue. He got teased for it, and as a result, he became the best battler wherever we went.

"Looks like the movers beat us." I said, looking around at the house. Sure enough, damn near all of our stuff was in there.

"I'll get the boxes." Kyukon murmured, stepping back outside. Gray stepped next to me, and swiftly hugged me. He knew I hated it. I squirmed from his grip, and elbowed him in the side. Wheezing, he chuckled, and eyed me closely.

"So," he began, taking on a smile identical to Kyukon's. "Brother's still giving you shit about the ladies; when are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"I think I'll surprise him." I said, chuckling. "Maybe one day at dinner, I'll just blurt it out, or bring a guy home, and see him shit his pants." I replied. Gray ruffled my hair, and Kyukon came back into the house, holding the box I scorched my name into.

"Upstairs." He said, abruptly forcing it into my arms. I stumbled, and gripped it, my arms underneath it, determined not to drop it. Carefully, I made my way up the stairs (After finding them), the box teetering in my arms. As I struggled to carry it, I swore my eyes would bulge from my head. Finally getting it to the top, I found the door labeled with my name, and after a few minutes of fumbling with the doorknob, I made my way inside.

The movers were getting good; my room was laid out just the same as last time. I set the box down next to my bed, and stretched my arms out, then heading back downstairs. "Hey fellas," I said, walking back into the living room. As soon as I laid my eyes on the doorway, I stopped in my tracks.

"Rokon," said a smooth, soothing voice. In the doorway, was another ninetales. Only difference is this one was forty, and a woman, my mother. "So good to see you again baby; how's my youngest feeling today?" she asked. I was stunned. I hate to say it, but I hated this woman.

"Kaya," I replied bitterly. "Your youngest was feeling all fine and dandy. Then guess what happened?"

"Now, that's no way to speak to mommy, is it? What did we talk about last?"

"What we talked about last? Oh, I don't know, how you were moving to Cairo because you couldn't stand dad, around five years ago?" I replied. She mocked a pained expression. "And then how you disappeared a day later; without even taking your luggage."

"Oh, sweetie." She said, giggling. "Honshu is lovely this time of year." I snapped.

"W-where are Grey and Kyukon?" I snapped, anger building in me.

"They're right behind me hon, why don't-"

"Why don't you leave us be?" I hissed at her. This time, she really did look hurt, if even only for a second. She quickly put back on that mocking sweet smile.

"O-of course dear, I'll be on my way." She scurried away from the door, and Grey and Kyukon stepped in. We all exchanged glances, and silently, Grey shut the door behind him. I sighed, and turned away from them. Questions floated in my head, but I preferred them unanswered.

"Can't believe how…fake she acted." Grey said, breaking the silence.

"Like she really, actually cared." Kyukon added.

"Like we really wanted her back in our lives." I concluded, the anger and darkness curdling inside. It was quite a bit of hate for someone my age, but what else could I feel towards her? Maybe I'll tell that story later. "I think I'm going to head to bed guys, long day tomorrow; right?" I asked, a meek smile curling the edges of my lips.

"Rokon, it's only 7:40." Gray said, tapping his timepiece.

"Just tired." I called as I scurried up the steps to my room, and ran inside, not so gently closing the door behind me. My mattress wasn't in there yet, so I curled up on top of the thing that holds up that mattress; and no, I don't mean the frame. I closed my eyes, and although it was early, I fell asleep swiftly.

* * *

The next morning, I was shoved out of the house, with my pack and a route to school. I walked there, and it was for the most part uneventful. Well, that is until around the last ten minutes of the walk, I was graced with company. A glaceon girl began walking beside me, smiling broadly. It was silent for a little bit, but then she spoke.

"Where're you headed?" she asked.

"I'm on my way to Kori high." I replied, glancing down at the paper in my hand to make sure I got the name right.

"It's not going to be easy for someone like you there."

"Well what makes you say that?" I asked, concern welling up in my head.

"There's only two other people at that school who aren't ice types; and one of them is the janitor." She replied, as if it were something she said every day.

"I…" I began, dumbfounded. Holy shit. I might be the only fire type in a school full of ice types. Great as that might sound; I'm not good in battles.

"W-well who's the other?" I stammered. The glaceon got a hazy look over her face, like she just got injected with something to numb her at the dentist.

"Well," she said, her cheeks flushing as she thought. "There's this really cute umbreon guy, but he's kind of anti-social. He really only ever talks with the teachers, and every now and then he'll say hi." She finished, grinning as if she had just found the fountain of youth. Jeez, this chick was a fan girl. "So, what's your name vulpix?"

"Rokon," I said, turning my gaze straight ahead as the school came into sight around a corner.

"Chione," she replied. "Like the Greek goddess." She added.

"Yeah, yeah, daughter of Boreas." I said nonchalantly. "I wonder, if you were a boy, would they have named you Odysseus? You know, for breaking through the Tro-"

"Shut it Rokon." She growled. I grinned, and slung my backpack over both shoulders. Looking over the front of the campus, I automatically saw that Chione was right when she said it was just ice types. Not necessarily pure ice types, but all ice types nonetheless.

Sneasel, glaceon, frosslass, lapras, abomasnow, just name it. I hardly felt in place here. I could have told you that it was going to be a really awkward day. I felt my pace come to a drag, and Chione stopped once she realized I was no longer side by side with her.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"What's the matter? Do you have any idea how weird I feel right now?"

"If you're talking about the boner, no, no I don't." she replied, then kept walking. I looked down, and saw that she was indeed correct. I fidgeted with my pants, and kicked my leg out a few times until it was for the most part invisible. I began walking again, and aimed my eyes downward, so as to avoid any unwanted or rude looks from people.

The second I was on campus, I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. Was this the cold? I willed my body to become warmer, and soon, my body emitted smoky wisps against the cold air, leaving a faint trail wherever I walked. I don't like indoor schools. Too…confined. And adding to the fact that it felt like a freezer at Costco, I wasn't holding up too well.

I heard murmurs, indistinct conversation, I saw fingers pointing, and people gasping. A new student isn't anything special. But then again, this new student looks as dangerous as a match in a barrel full of gunpowder. I clutched my schedule in my hand, and looked down at my first class. I sighed, and wheeled around. I had already passed it.

As I made my way down the hall, in the opposite direction, I was tapped on the shoulder. Half-expecting a bully to be there, I turned around slowly. Sure enough. An abomasow, almost twice my size towered over me. I sighed, and tucked my schedule in my pocket, after folding it neatly.

"Welcome to Kori," he said, his voice thick with false enthusiasm. "I'm here to make sure that you get a nice proper welcome." He smirked down at me. My palms began to itch, at the desire of being set aflame. I rubbed them together to rid the itching, still looking up at him.

"What does this marvelous welcome ensue?" I asked. Truthfully, I was intimidated, but this guy was literally playing with fire.

"Well, for you, a rare specimen," he began, adding emphasis on his last two words. "You have a choice; toilet, locker, or flagpole?"

"Do you think you can figure out how to work any of those?" I asked sarcastically. _Goddammit. Will I ever think before I say something? Of course not, I'm Rokon!_ Instinctively, I ducked, narrowly avoiding a swing of his massive arm. I whirled around, and began sprinting away. He ran after me, his footsteps thudding. I sped away, and he was practically jogging.

Soon enough, he was far behind, and I made a turn down the hall. I made a few more, and eventually, I found myself _behind_ him, and I realized I made a full circle. Giggling, I slowly moved the other way. The bell rang loudly, and I peeked back at my schedule, and found my first class. It was going to be strange. Everybody knew each other, and who did I know? Chione.

Great move getting me here in the end of January. I stepped inside, and saw I was the last one in. There were several empty seats, and nobody next to them looked friendly. All the friendly people were with all the other friendly people. The teacher glanced at me, and returned his gaze to his desk. His eyes widened, and he looked at me again.

"O-oh!" he exclaimed. "You must be Rokon!" he said. He pronounced my name, like 'rock-on'.

"Rokon," I corrected, giving him the proper enunciation.

"Right, right," he said as if venting the fact that he didn't care. "Why don't you take the chair between Sven and Sleet?" he said, pointing to an empty chair. I turned my head to face the class, and I was greeted with a half caring wave from an umbreon, and an enthusiastic one from a frosslass.

I quietly made my way to the classroom, and took my seat between the two. Immediately, the frosslass began bombarding me with questions. I didn't answer them, but then again, anything is better than history at seven in the morning.

Leaving the classroom, there was a hand on my shoulder again. Expecting another moron, I turned around. Nope, it was Sven. _Shit, Chione was right. He is pretty cute._ I thought. My face burned slightly.

"It's good to know I'm not the only other guy here, who's not ice type." He said, grinning. I smiled meekly back.

"Y-yeah…But most of the students look at me like they want to take my head off." I responded, pulling my schedule from my pocket. Sven peered over at it, and chuckled.

"Looks like your next class is with me too, come on." He said, pushing me forward, presumably in the direction of the class.

The same kinds of thing went on for the rest of the day, give or take a few events. When the final bell rung, I rejoiced, and dashed for the front door. Much to several people's surprises, I was the first one out of the door. I was greeted with a warm breeze, and I kept going, until I was standing on the sidewalk, letting the heat run back into by body.

A few minutes had passed, and I was surprised with a simultaneous call of my name. Whirling around, I was face to face with my new couple of friends.

"Oh, heya." I said, grinning.

"It feels good to be out of there, doesn't it?" Sven asked.

"I prefer the cold." Chione said, shrugging it off. We both looked at her.

"If you'd have chosen leafeon, I don't think you'd be saying that." The umbreon answered. We chuckled at his response. Chione murmured something lower than we could here, and looked up.

"So, you're walking back too?" she asked, looking at Sven. He nodded.

"Yeah, I live over in the military housing." He responded, pointing in its general direction.

"Rokon, didn't you come out of the military housing this morning?" Chione asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved here. It's always kind of an adventure moving, but even that gets old." I said, smiling.

"Tell me about it," Sven sighed. "It really does make up the reason I don't talk with people much, I hate getting attached."

"Well, we must be special." Chione said, giggling quietly.

"Sure you are. You get a helmet and everything." He said, looking down both sides of the street. Chione's smile fell, and we laughed at her. We waved goodbyes, and began our walks home. I actually saw Sven walking into his house from mine, so, yup, now I know where he lives.

When I was back home, I was greeted by my brothers, one of which was cleaning up a mess in the kitchen, the other doing homework.

"Hey, Rokon." Kyukon called from the kitchen.

"Good day?" Grey asked from the table. I smiled, and nodded to Grey.

"Oh yeah, today was a whole lot of fun." I said, chuckling.

"Make any new friends, or do I need to go down to the school again?" Kyukon asked. I swear, if I could see through walls, he'd either be stifling his laughs, or be dead serious at the moment. He did it once. When I was six, he ran down to the school, and shouted at the other kids, asking why they weren't being nice to me. Sheesh.

"No, no, I got friends." I replied, heading upstairs, my feet thumping on each stair. When I got to my room, I found that during the day, they must have moved something . Well, Grey anyway. Kyukon got held back a couple times, so he's still a senior. He got into a different school; who knows why, and there's one less asset that I have.

My little television, my mattress, and my CD player had all been moved into my room. Yippee. Without any homework to burden me tonight, I leaped on my bed, and flipped the TV on. Urk, infomercials. I began to flips through the channels, looking for anything worthwhile.

_-All new and improved,-  
Click  
-sale of the year,-  
Click  
-human menace-  
Click  
-and now the weather,-_

I froze. Did I hear that right? Hastily, I flipped back a channel, and began to listen intently, and I swore I heard them say human.

_"Reports of human sightings in the eastern US coast, from New York to Fort Lauderdale. We believe that these creatures hold a hostile intent towards our kind; that is if they exist."_

I gawked at the TV, and continued to listen. I rummaged through my box of possessions, and grabbed my laptop. Sitting cross legged, I placed it in my lap, and switched it on. My heart raced with anticipation as I waited for it to boot up.

The second it was in running condition, I opened up a Word document, and labeled it Humans. Soon, Chrome followed it, and I began research. Soon, I had about a page of notes about the human race. Interesting. As I snooped around the pages, I had found much more than I had bargained for. Ferals.

I saw old pictures, paintings, drawings, and even descriptions of us pokemon, which had once been feral. We had all been feral at some point. I studied pictures of humans, which look really weird by the way, and the feral pokemon, hoping to find something. Judging from the dates on the pictures, they were _centuries_ old, and went extinct around the same time. And here, I always thought humans were just some myth. I did manage to get one more thing that would really catch anyone's eye.

Cross breeding.

* * *

The following morning, I ran into Sven on the way to school. I guess he took a different path this morning. His attire was all black, every last bit of it and it really creeped me out. Especially when he'd slip into the shadows, if just for a short time. He'd be invisible, and it was creepy, and annoying. We had a casual talk on the way, and then Chione tagged along. I had a feeling these guys were going to be my only friends for a while.

At lunch, we sat outside on the steps leading up to the school. It was nice to get outside. As soon as the bell had rung, Sven and I scurried from class.

"So," Chione said, taking a bite of her sandwhich, _right_ before talking. Man that was annoying. "Did you guys see the news yesterday?"

"The one about the humans on the east coast?" I asked. I began chugging the spicy soup from my thermos and had finished by the time Sven got his turn to talk.

"Humans? Aren't they a myth?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked in doubt. I shook my head at him.

"No, we just thought they were extinct, until now." I replied. "They date back to the mid 2900's." Sven and Chione exchanged glances.

"Yeah, but we live in the 3600s, remember?" she asked. "So unless they got a time machine, or some freaky underground base, it's just someone looking for a reason to get on TV."

"My money's on the time machine." Sven said. We laughed.

"Well, living underground is way more believable." I responded.

"What about the digletts and drilburs and stuff?" Chione asked. "Wouldn't they have found it?" I shrugged. It was beyond all of us, far, far beyond.

The rest of the day had flown by, taking again its boring, but speedy course. I wish I could say that something cool happened in class or even something good as the teacher lost his eyebrows when he dumped a spoonful of potassium in the water. No, there was nothing really worth my while, that is, until I found myself at home yet again. There were voices, and new laughter, of people I had not ever heard before.

I carefully opened the door, and held my hand behind by back, concealing the flickering flames which were ready to attack. Instead of finding hostility, I was greeted with a brief image of my brothers sitting next to each other, smiling and laughing as if they had just come back from Nimbasa City. Grey's eyes darted in my direction, and he lit up once he saw me. _Shit._

"Hey, c'mere." He said, waving me over. Extinguishing the flame behind my back, I made my way over to him, and then looked across from where he was sitting. I saw an eevee woman, who gave a shy wave, and an espeon woman, who did the same, except brighter. I managed a meek wave back, and Grey pat me on the back heartily.

"I guess you're the Rokon?" the espeon asked with a sweet smile. I nodded, loosening further. Now, why couldn't this woman have been my mother? She was already super nice. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, with a slight bow. The eevee quickly mimicked her motion. "And if you're wondering," she said, as if reading my mind, and then nudging the eevee. "Cotton here is deaf. Oh! Almost forgot! My name's Helia!" she said excitedly. I fought back a giggle.

"The pleasure is mine." I said somewhat awkwardly.

"Go to your room Rokon," Kyukon said, grinning like there was no tomorrow. I turned my head to him. "You really don't want to hear what we were talking about." I looked over at Grey. He nodded. A quick glance at Helia and Cotton, and they shrugged at me. I thought for a second, and obeyed Kyukon's words, making my way up the steps, and forcing my way into my room, probably for the night.

I picked up my laptop once I was on my bed, and began to sift through the folders upon folders of documents, until I found the one I was looking for. 'Friends list'. Looking down the sadly short list of people I had befriended. A whopping nine names were there.

But I gleefully added two more.


End file.
